Why Ninja Shouldn't Have Costume Parties
by Chelty-chan and YeahWhatever12
Summary: "I'm gonna throw a costume part-ay!" "uh, Ino, a costume party? for ninja? There is a lot of things that could go wrong, you know that right?" Ino should really listen to Shikamaru more, they don't call him a genius for nothing. For "Best Halloween Party Ever" oneshot challenge. NARUHINA.


**Hey people! This is my first shot at a one-shot, it's my entry for the "Best Halloween Party Ever" one shot challenge from Hinaru-chan2 A.K.A OpenPervert-chan.**

**Oh in this story, Sasuke never left Konoha (as unlikely and impossible as that seems) he stayed with team 7 and grew up with the rest of the gang. And the gang may show knowledge of some modern day information and gadgets, things that probably don't exist in Konoha.**

**That said, hope you all like and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or even Halloween for that matter… booooo!**

* * *

**Wednesday October 29****th****: Training ground three. Three months after Pein destroys Konoha. **

"What are we gonna do for Halloween?" Sakura asked, picking at a thread on her skirt in boredom.

The Konoha Rookie 9 and Team Gai, were sitting in training ground three. It was relatively quiet and peaceful in the almost fully rebuilt Konohagakure No Sato. Naruto had defeated Pein about three months ago, so the Akatsuki had been low profile since then, probably regrouping. War was eminent at this point, so the teens were trying to relish the pseudo peace in the village.

A breeze blew past as they all thought about the question.

"I GOT IT!" Ino cried, shooting up from her spot on the grass between Chouji and Shikamaru. "COSTUME PARTY!".

Most of the males groaned, while the girls AND Lee and Naruto started murmuring excitedly, costume ideas already swarming in their heads.

"Ah yes!", Lee shouted with a thumbs up, "Costumes to celebrate our youth, this is a wonderful idea!"

"Oh come on, a costume party? Laaaaame." Kiba said, yawning as he stretched out where he lay next to Shikamaru, who was staring up at the clouds.

"I don't really like parties but I think it's a good idea. Why? Because this may be the last chance we have to celebrate anything with all of us in attendance." Shino said coolly from where he was leaning against a tree trunk.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Everyone present knew he meant the approaching war. Any one of them could die in action. The air suddenly became thick with tension. Kiba growled under his breath.

"Oh sure, of course you're all for the idea, seeing as you already have a costume and everything." Kiba said as he rolled his eyes, effectively breaking the tension. Neji and Sasuke smirked getting it immediately, while Chouji and the girls with the exception of Hinata, who managed to hold back her giggles, snickered under their breath. Naruto, of course didn't get it.

"Eh eh? Shino has a costume? What, what is it?!" he asked excitedly, jumping from foot to foot.

"His outfit idiot! His outfit!" Kiba yelled as he gestured to Shino's hood and glasses and thick coat. "You know, it's kinda ironic, he depends on his bugs for weaponry and defense and he protects them, but he dresses like an exterminator." he added as an afterthought after looking Shino up and down. Most of the group burst into fits of laughter as Shino frowned.

"Oh come on, you know I'm just playing man", Kiba said as he snickered. After they had all sobered, Ino jumped up and pumped a fist in the air.

"ALRIGHT! It's decided, I'm gonna throw a costume party for Halloween. PART-AY!"

Shikamaru, who had been silently watching the clouds drift by, sat up and looked at the blonde girl standing in front of him. "I don't know about this Ino, I mean a costume party…for these guys, that also happen to be shinobi? A lot could go wrong."

"It's a costume party Shikamaru. What could possibly go wrong?" Tenten asked as she laid her head on her boyfriend's lap, Neji frowning down at her as she stuck her tongue up at him.

"Don't say that, everyone knows something always go wrong when you ask that!", Sakura said sharply as she unknowingly scooted closer to Sasuke, who scowled in response but did nothing else.

"Oh come ON you guys!", Ino whined, "You're totally downing my vibe here, look costumes are cool and mysterious and fun damn it!" she added stomping her foot to emphasize her point.

"Not really", Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone, "We are shinobi, mystery from costumes won't apply to us, and we will be able to tell who the person in the costume is from their chakra."

A vein popped up on Ino's head, "Well then I guess we all have to suppress our chakra during the party then." She ground out through clenched teeth, trying to calm herself.

"Then how will anyone enjoy themselves if they have to constantly suppress their chakra? Especially those that have trouble with chakra control?" he shot back.

The vein on her head enlarged and started pounding as Ino snarled back at the genius. "Are you purposefully trying to make me mad, Shitamaru?"

"Uh-oh, she called him Shitamaru, she's mad." Sakura sing-songed.

"Reeaally, what was your first clue?" Kiba spat sarcastically as he and everyone watched the two-thirds of team 10 argue.

Sakura, missing the sarcasm answered him, "Well she only calls him Shitamaru when she's mad at him –"

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING WITH YOUR STUPID LOGIC!"

"- and she's yelling". She finished, smiling at the Inuzuka.

"Thank you captain Obvious." He muttered under his breath, before turning his attention back to the spat going on.

"Well, I don't remember you thinking my logic was stupid the many times it saved your life…you're welcome." Shikamaru was saying.

"How are they a couple again?", Naruto asked as he watched them with confusion, "they NEVER agree on anything."

"You're just too lazy to think up AND get a costume for yourself right?" Ino sneered as she looked at him slyly.

"yeah, Ino and Shikamaru's relationship has a dynamic that can only work for them", Chouji answered smiling at his two teammates, not at all fazed as this was a daily occurrence for their team.

"Well…now that you mention it, that will also be a pain, see why I hate costume parties…well all parties in general…they are too energy draining." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

Everyone sweat dropped when Ino's anger skyrocketed causing her chakra to flare out angrily. They all stepped away from the blonde, all except Shikamaru, who didn't seem fazed at all.

"WHAT ENERGY?!" she spat, and then her voice dropped to a very dangerous low, smiling darkly with a dangerous glint in her eye that made him swallow audibly, "well, don't worry about it, darrlllling", she purred, "I have an idea for the perfect costume for you."

"Wow, I actually feel sorry for you dude", Kiba said sympathetically.

"Come on Shika-kun", Ino said sweetly as she pulled him up by the arm, "we need to get you to the tailor so he can get your measurements and start working on your costume so that it can be done in time for the party." She then turned to the rest of the teens. "Okay, party will be at my place on Friday night, which should give everyone enough time to think and prepare their costumes." She said with a smile and then turned and started dragging Shikamaru behind her, "now if you'll excuse us, I need to get shika-kun here to the tailor's, See ya all later!" she called over her shoulder.

"How is he still SANE?" Naruto asked as he shuddered, watching the couple disappear around a corner.

"Meh, he's a supposed genius, I'm sure he thought of something." Kiba said, bored again.

"Speaking of thinking, I just had a great idea for our costumes Sasuke-kun", Sakura chirped as she stood up, pulling him up with her, "We should also go and get them ready, oh you're gonna love them."

"Hn." Was all she got for a reply.

"See you guys later!" Sakura said smiling and waving at them as she pulled Sasuke away with her.

"I shudder to think what Sakura-chan just came up with", Naruto said, shuddering for effect.

"Man! This place is just full of weird couples!" Kiba said with irritation as he looked at Sakura dragging Sasuke away.

"I'm sure Tenten and I are not on your list of weird couples." Neji snapped as he stood up.

"Personally, I'm still having trouble believing Sasuke and Sakura are together now." Tenten said as she chuckled, standing up as well.

"Yeah, Uchiha used to look like he wanted to throw her off a cliff whenever she talked to him, and the next thing you know, he asks her out, there is something seriously wrong with those too." Kiba added.

"Well, we should leave too Tenten, Lee has already run off to consult Gai-sensei on what outfit to wear I'm sure", Neji said, facing his girlfriend.

"Lady Hinata, please get home before it gets dark", he said to his cousin before turning to glare at the other guys, "One of you better make sure she gets home safe, or else your fate is going to be death at my hands."

"Oh yeah? Well why can't you take her home yourself?" Kiba spat up at him.

"Normally, I would, but I have to escort Tenten home", he said taking her hand and pulling her away, "Come Tenten."

"Nejiiiii…I can take care of myself", she whined as she walked faster to keep up with him.

"Aaaaand that brings me back to…Konoha is full of weird couples!" Kiba said as he stood. "Oi, Shino, you're coming with me, Sis says she needs your help de-flea-ing the dogs again."

"I wish she would stop insulting my abilities by making me do that. Why? Because it is emasculating and humiliating to take my abilities then be reduced to a flea remover." Shino said as he stood as well.

"Then why are you blushing?", Kiba sneered. "EW, Hana is like older than you bro…and she's like my sister and stuff…that's too weird." He shook his head and turned to face Naruto and Hinata, who had both stood as well. "Guess, you gotta walk Hinata home dude, unless we want Mr.-you-can't-change-fate to make jackal lanterns out of our heads."

"Yeah, its okay, I was gonna offer anyway." Naruto answered, shuddering at the mental image he got from Kiba's statement.

"E-eh? Re-really, Naruto-k-kun, I can g-get home by m-myself." Hinata stammered out softly, blushing at the thought of walking home with Naruto…alone. The fact that she had admitted to being in love with him during the battle with Pein didn't help things at all.

"It's not a problem Hinata; really…unless you'd rather walk with Kiba or Shino since they're your teammates, you're probably more comfortable with them I guess."

"N-No, it's not that! If y-you insist that its f-fine, then you may walk me home, N-Naruto-kun", she said turning away shyly.

"Okay, since that's settled, I guess we'll see you guys later, let's go dude." Kiba said as he walked away with Shino following him.

"See you later Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" Hinata called as she waved at them. They turned and waved back before continuing their walk to Kiba's house. It looked weird seeing them without Akamaru, but the giant white dog was away with some of the other dogs with Kiba's mom on a mission.

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other, and then looked away quickly, blushing as they started walking in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Despite that awkward moment, the two teens managed to keep a steady conversation; Hinata didn't stutter as much as she usually did, much to her delight, being this close to Naruto had been gradually becoming easier over the months. Although it was still murder on her poor heart, which was hammering away so fast in her chest she was sure he could hear it. She chanced a glance at him. Well, if he could hear it, it sure wasn't showing in anything he did.

Naruto meanwhile, was having a problem of his own. Her confession during the battle with Pein, and her willingness to die for him, it all hadn't left his head since it had happened. He wanted to talk to her about it, but the Hyuuga hadn't brought it up since the incident. He could understand why, this was Hinata after all, she was painfully shy. It still blew his mind that she had admitted to loving him in front of everyone, the enemy included.

"Hinata, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…", he started, scratching his head nervously.

"What is it Naruto-kun?", she asked. She had stopped walking. After a glance around, he realized with disappointment that they were at the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

"Oh, we're here…its okay, we can talk at the party, you're coming right?"

"Yes, I'll be there. I guess I'll see you there then, goodnight Naruto-kun", she said softly as the gate was opened for her.

"Goodnight Hinata." He replied. She smiled and turned, running up the pathway. He stood and watched her back disappear before turning and walking to his own apartment.

* * *

**Friday October 31****st****: Ino's house. The party.**

"I am NOT wearing this in front of everyone. No one is here yet and already things are going wrong." Shikamaru deadpanned. "I'm telling you this is a bad idea." No one had arrived yet, thankfully, and it was just him and Ino in the decorated living room of her apartment.

"But you look so cute Shika-kun." She cooed before collapsing in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, making her boyfriend's frown deepen.

He was wearing a giant pineapple shaped costume…ONLY. It was understandable that he didn't want to wear the thing; it was like a swimsuit, meaning his legs were on display for the world to see. His arms and face were the only other parts of him that stuck out of the suit, the pointy green leaves on his head mocking the pointy hairstyle he usually had.

After her chuckles and chortles had subsided, Ino faced him with a smirk. "This should teach you never to contradict me again". After a glance at his legs she sighed, "Okay I guess I could let you wear my green tights under that so your legs can be covered."

"You're joking right?", he stated flatly.

Kiba, Shino and Chouji chose this moment to arrive, and upon seeing him, Chouji and Kiba fell to the floor, clutching their sides as they howled with laughter.

"Where do you keep them?"

"Upstairs. They're in the dresser in my room."

He ran up the stairs, yes, lazy Nara Shikamaru RAN up the stairs. She snickered at that, and then laughed out loud when she saw his back…let's just say the suit had ridden up.

Neji and Tenten arrived next. One look at their costumes had everyone, excluding Shino…duh…falling and clutching their sides with laughter. Oh this was rich, THE stoic and ever serious Hyuuga Neji was dressed as a…ballerina. He was wearing a pink leotard with a poofy tutu complete with ballet shoes, the laces criss-crossing along his legs.

"...blahaha…did..you hahahaha..lose a bet…dahahaa again man?" Kiba choked out between laughs.

Neji's eye twitched, the scowl stretching over his face. "No, I'm WINNING a bet." He bit out.

Tenten coughed by his side, trying as hard as she could not to laugh, for his sake. "I told you not to underestimate Hinata, boo." She said.

"Don't call me that, you're making this worse for me!" he snapped.

By the time the next guests, Sakura and Sasuke arrived, tears were flowing from the others' eyes. Although the moment they saw the new couple all laughter died in their throat, creating an eerie silence as the teens stared at the newcomers.

"Why would Neji underestimate Hinata?", Sakura asked curiously, having heard the last few words that had been spoken.

"Uh…Sakura..?", Ino squeaked out, unsure if the person in front of her was her best friend.

"What?" she asked innocently, their blank, blinking eyes making her uncomfortable. They didn't seem to bother Sasuke though, since he maintained an impassive face. Classic Uchiha Sasuke.

They didn't know what was stranger at the moment. Sakura's "costume" or her lack of reaction to Neji's costume, it was normal for Sasuke but this was Sakura. Everyone face-palmed when they heard her next words.

"ooooh cool costume Neji! But Tenten that was a little predictable, I mean Xena the warrior princess? Really?".

Tenten quickly grabbed Neji before he could spring for Sakura's throat. Ino coughed awkwardly before addressing Sakura and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Uh…Sakura? Why…are you dressed like…Jeff Hardy?". **(A/N : for those that don't know**, **which I doubt there are any, he's a wrestler.)**

"Oh this?", she started happily as she twirled a lock of blonde hair from the wig she was wearing, "I thought it would be a funny pun…I'm dressed like a wrestler, a weak actor with no real strength while I have super strength…get it?!" she said laughing at her own genius… alone.

"But Sakura…technically your strength isn't real either. Why? Because its chakra enhanced strength" Shino deadpanned. Sakura blinked at him owlishly, her mouth forming a little 'o' shape as it registered.

And then she turned to Sasuke, "actually, Sasuke-kun was supposed to be dressed like Matt Hardy, so together we would be the Hardy bros, but he refused because he supposedly already had a costume." She whined as she pouted at her boyfriend, once again only getting a "Hn" for an answer.

Another nervous cough.

"S-So…where's your costume Sasuke?", Tenten asked awkwardly.

"I'm wearing it."

The teens shared a look. "Um, but…that's just a bigger version of the outfit you used to wear back at the academy and when we were still genin". She said, still confused eyeing the blue outfit.

"Exactly, I'm dressed as me when I was a kid." He said rolling his eyes, as if the fact should have been obvious.

"Okay do I even need to repeat what I said about couples in Konoha?" Kiba asked rhetorically.

Once again, Sakura missed it. "Yeah what'd you say?"

They all face-palmed again as Kiba muttered a "Never mind".

They were saved more awkwardness when Naruto and Lee arrived. But after a look at their costumes, everyone but Sakura had the same thought, 'spoke too soon.'

"Hello fellow wielders of the will of fire, what do you think of my costume, very youthful no?" Lee shouted happily as he did the 'nice guy' pose and showed off his costume.

The other teens looked at him blankly, blinking in sync as they stared at Konoha's Great Beast.

Naruto spoke first, confusion apparent on his face. "Eh? Bushy Brows is wearing a costume? I just thought he left his clothes in the washer too long." He said looking at Lee like he had never seen him before.

"Yeah Lee, you don't look any different than you normally do, other than the fact that your clothes look a size too big."

"No! can't you all tell?!...I'm dressed as Gai-sensei!"

Everyone in the room fell flat on their faces. And then got up a second later.

"Well…that would explain why everything he is wearing looks a size too big." Ino offered trying to dissolve the awkward air in the room. "Actually, no it doesn't", she added after a second of thought, "Lee, why IS everything you're wearing a size too big?"

"Aha! A very good question, well you see I thought my costume would be more realistic if I wore Gai-sensei's clothes!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

The other teens all shared a look of horror. "But Lee…I thought you and Gai-sensei don't wear anything under your suits." Neji said, confused.

"That is right! We do not! We think it is more youthful that way!" Lee chirped excitedly, giving them a thumbs up as his teeth sparkled.

Everyone gagged as Ino scrambled her head to think of something to distract them all from what they had just heard.

"Naruto!", she suddenly shouted. "Naruto…what are you dressed as?"

After swallowing the bile threatening to come up, Naruto answered her with shining eyes, "I'm dressed as the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

Everyone murmured their appreciation of his costume, vaguely feeling disturbed that the knucklehead ninja was the one with probably the most normal outfit out of them all, considering Ino was dressed as a witch and Chouji was dressed as according to him 'a piece of chocolate', which in reality meant he was wearing a spandex suit like Lee's except it was a murky brown-black colour.

"No one liked my costume…?", Lee muttered as he sank to the floor dejectedly, before brightening and jumping to his feet, "Yosh, I will just go and train with Gai-sensei, that always cheers me up! Have a fun and youthful time everyone!" he shouted as he jumped out of the window, breaking it in the process.

Everyone blinked at it owlishly. They probably would have stayed there, staring at the Lee shaped hole in the window, if Shikamaru's voice hadn't broken them out of their trance.

"Wow Naruto you actually look like the Yondaime, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were his son."

Everyone turned to see Shikamaru walking down the stairs, the only thing different in his appearance from before he left being that he had added black tights to his ensemble. As everyone stared at him blankly he looked at Ino, "Yeah, sorry I looked everywhere but I couldn't find any green tights."

And that's when everyone collapsed in fits of laughter.

"Oh…man hahaha I always thought Shikamaru was a pineapple head but this …dahahaha..this is rich!" Naruto laughed as he wiped away tears.

"Man that is a stupid costume, why haven't you taken that thing off yet?!" Kiba howled.

"Yeah, because a werewolf is sooo original" Sasuke drawled, rolling his eyes and shocking everyone. He had just said a sentence that didn't have anything to do with him in it. And here they thought he could only say "Hn" when a response was needed.

"A werewolf isn't original", Sakura said snorting.

"Gah!", Kiba howled as he ripped out a few locks of his hair, "Dude, for the love of – TEACH YOUR GIRLFRIEND THE MEANING OF THE WORD SARCASM DAMN IT!"

"Calm down, Kiba." Shino admonished, making everyone jump. "You all forgot I'm here didn't you?" he accused, making everyone in the room sweat drop.

"O-of course not Shino." Ino said trying desperately to save the party mood.

"Gah, I can't take it anymore! You're all going to drive me insane!" Kiba yelled, ripping out more hair.

"Yeeesh, somebody needs a girlfriend", Ino muttered under her breath then flinched when Kiba turned his glare on her.

"I don't need a girlfriend, I'm a lone wolf! I don't need anyone tying me dow-da-da-da-da-da-da-da…"

Everyone turned to look at what had Kiba stuttering and…Drooling? What they saw shocked them all, jaws dropping simultaneously.

"HI-HI-HI-HINATA?!"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"da-da-da-da-da-da…" was all that was heard, as everyone in the room, except Kiba obviously, went deathly quiet.

"What's wrong with you guys?", she asked them curiously, not one stutter being heard as she talked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Lady Hinata!" Neji gasped, appalled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!", she giggled winking, making most of the guys present blush.

For in front of them stood Hinata, wearing a….cat suit, a VERY form-fitting orange fur cat suit, complete with a tail sticking out of her butt **(A/N: EW).** It covered her entire body with the exception of her hands. She wore black cutoff gloves, her nails glinting sharp, just like claws. She had little ears on her head, which they then noticed had a red wig on it. She had very faint orange eye shadow on, her lips shimmering with the gloss on them. The eye shadow matched the colour of her cat suit.

"She's a…a fox?" Tenten asked uneasily, vaguely wondering if her boyfriend was suffering an aneurysm because of the constipated look he had on his face. "Uh…Neji?"

"WOW Hinata! You look HOT!" Ino cried as she latched onto the girl's arm.

"R-really? T-thanks…" Hinata stammered, all her courage having dissipated.

"I told you not to underestimate Hinata, Neji" Tenten said with a smirk.

"THIS is the BET you were talking about?", Ino squawked.

"Yep," Tenten answered, "Neji and Hinata bet that the other wouldn't be able to wear a costume they wouldn't be caught dead in" she explained.

"o-kaaaay…so then who won since they both wore the costumes?" Ino asked confused.

Awkward silence.

"Anywaaaaay", she hastily continued, "How bout some snacks? Now that everyone's here, LETS PARTAY!" she cheered. Getting a few whoo-s in response as she turned the stereo on, music flooding the apartment.

"Hey, how come there's only one cupcake left?", Sakura asked from where she stood next to the snack table.

"Oh no", Ino and Shikamaru said ominously at the same time. "Sakura, look out!" Ino shouted.

"Bubun Baika No jutsu: rolling meat tank!"

Everyone ran out of the way as Chouji rolled towards the snack table.

"Ino! You were supposed to eat that hours ago!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I forgot okay! I was worried about my outfit so I was too anxious to eat!"

Everyone watched in horror as Chouji slipped on some melted cream, detouring and crashing right into the stereo system.

"Shikamaru! You were supposed to wipe that melted ice cream hours ago!"

"I forgot okay! The cloth had been too far away, so I figured I'd get it when I went to the kitchen for water, but I didn't get thirsty until hours later and by then I had forgotten about the puddle of ice cream!"

The other teens sweat dropped as Chouji emerged from the pile of rubble that used to be Ino's stereo system.

"MY STEREO!" she wailed.

"Sorry Ino…" Chouji mumbled apologetically.

"..aaaand cue the problems." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"I told you not to say 'what could go wrong?' Tenten" Sakura said, shaking her head disapprovingly, clearly blaming the girl for this.

"GAH!" Kiba growled, ripping out more hair.

"I think Kiba is going to be bald by the end of this night", Naruto commented sweatdropping.

"Well, since there's no music, guess the party is over then? I'm out of here." Sasuke said impassively, putting his hands in his pockets and turning to leave, a few of the rest following his lead.

"oh. No. you. Don't.", Ino ground out menacingly, "you are all staying right here and we are going to have fun, ALL OF US, am I understood?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned around, "But there's no musi-

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

Everyone swallowed and nodded, quickly sitting down on the sofas around the coffee table.

"Now", Ino said cheerily, dark aura gone, "we may not have music, but we can still have fun, how bout some party games?"

Kiba snorted, "reeeeally, like what…musical chairs?" he spat sarcastically, making a jab at the lack of music.

Sakura shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Seriously Kiba? First of all, that's a kids game, and second, there is no music, hellooo? Think dude, use your head." She said snorting.

Kiba froze, teeth clenching as his eyebrow twitched. Hinata who was sitting next to him, quickly grabbed his hand before he could tear out more hair, "Breathe Kiba-kun, breathe", she instructed softly. "Here, have a candy, maybe it will calm you down." Chouji said offering him a bowl of candy from the snack table, which he grabbed and immediately started scarfing down the candy.

"That much candy cannot be good for him" Tenten started as she reached for the bowl, "Uh Kiba –"

She snapped her hand back when he growled at her, clutching the bowl protectively. "orrr you could eat it all", Tenten said hurriedly raising her palms in front of her placating, "really anything is cool with me"

"I think Kiba's gonna lose it…" Naruto commented.

"aaand cue problem number two." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"O-KAY! Let's play 'THE HAT GAME'!" Ino snapped, effectively stopping that conversation.

"oooh what's that?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Well", Ino started eyes shining, "we all put our names in a hat, then a person is blindfolded and they have to pick a name from the hat, the person you pick has to kiss you, it can be on the cheek, forehead or lips, but here's the trick, cos you're blindfolded, you'll never know who kissed you, isn't that awesome and mysterious?" she asked, eyes shining with her hands clasped in front of her.

She was met with blank stares.

"Uh…Ino, we are shinobi? We can easily tell who's kissing who from the person's chakra." Shikamaru deadpanned, "So that renders the whole blindfold thing redundant."

"Plus, what happens when a dude picks a dude? I don't wanna kiss Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried, nose wrinkling.

"Why not? You've done it before right?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"That was different! It was an accident!"

"Okay, okay fine that's out!" Ino snapped, successfully ending another pointless argument. "Okay how about truth or dare?"

"Again…we are shinobi?" Shikamaru stated, "if you pick truth you can easily lie and not be detected, we did learn how to lie when it's needed and as for dares, because of the abilities we have, it's safe to assume some people will be dared to do crazy, stupid and DANGEROUS stunts, and I for one don't want to incur the Godaime's wrath." He said lazily, giving Naruto and Kiba a pointed look when he mentioned the dares.

He got a glare from Naruto and a dazed look from Kiba who mumbled to him, "Why is a pineapple talking to me?"

"Oh dear, I think all that candy made Kiba-kun delusional." Hinata said sadly as she rubbed her teammate's back as he groaned.

"aaand cue more problems." Shikamaru groaned.

"Will you stop that already!" Ino spat glaring at him. "Okay so truth-or-dare is out, how about spin the bottle?"

"Again…we are shinobi? We could easily channel the right amount of chakra when spinning the bottle so that it can land on the person we want, which could end with the same two people giving each other tasks worse than the last in a never ending chain of revenge which will be very boring for the rest of u-"

"DAMN IT SHITAMARU! STOP POINTING OUT PROBLEMS!"

"oooohh…I don't feel so hot…" Kiba groaned, immediately getting everyone's attention. He shot up and ran for the bathroom, his face green.

"aaaaand cue more-"

"Don't. Even. Think. Of. Finishing. That. Sentence." Ino ground out through clenched teeth.

"Hey! There's an Akatsuki spy in here!" Kiba's excited voice came from the hallway.

"Oh no." Ino and Shikamaru said ominously at the same time.

"GATSUGA!"

There was a very bright zap of white light from the hallway, a crash and then…darkness.

"THAT WAS THE FUSE BOX IDIOT!" Ino yelled. She got a groan for a reply.

'aaand cue more proble-"

"CAN IT SHITAMARU!"

"You know, I don't blame him for the mistake", Chouji started, "your fuse box IS black with a red flower-cloud thing painting on the cover."

"I told you not to paint your fuse box Ino", Tenten chastised.

"This is all your fault Tenten, you shouldn't have said you know what", Sakura said, whispering the 'you know what' part. Everyone face palmed as Ino lit some candles.

A charred Kiba staggered into the room. "Damn, that smarts" he growled as he sat.

"Well, at least he's not deluded anymore." Ino said as she healed some of his major burns leaving the minor ones as punishment for blowing the power in her apartment.

"Okay, now there's no power, I'm so out of here." Sasuke said as he stood up, once again a few people following his lead.

"sit. Back. Down." Ino ground out as she stood to gather more candles.

"But there's no power-"

"SIT!"

Everyone sat, grumbling to themselves.

"Does anyone else think Ino has lost it in her quest to throw this party?" Shikamaru asked as he yawned.

"Did you say something Shitamaru?" Said blonde girl asked in a sickly sweet voice, clutching the matches in her hand dangerously tight.

Silence ensued as everyone swallowed.

"Now", Ino said cheerily as she sat, setting down some candles on the coffee table in front of her, casting a sinister light on her face as she said, "How bout some ghost stories?"

Everyone flinched.

"I know one." Shino said coolly from where he stood in the dark corner, the light from the candles reflecting on his glasses.

Everyone screamed.

"I haven't even started telling it yet." Shino said as he crossed the room to sit on a couch with the others.

"Is it about Bugs?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Well…yes but.."

"Then we aren't going to hear it" Ino cut in, "I said GHOST stories not BUG stories!"

"You have got to be kidding- CONGRATULATIONS INO!" Kiba suddenly yelled.

"For what?!" she spat.

"FOR THROWING THE BEST HALLOWEEN COSTUME PARTY EVER!" he hollered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you crazy?!" Sakura snapped, making everyone groan and face-palm. "THIS was the WORST party EVER! Shikamaru was right, it was just problem after problem, and who do we have to thank for that? Little miss what-could-go-wrong?"

Kiba stared at her, eyes, hands and eyebrows twitching as murder gleamed in his eyes.

"Uh oh… I think he's gonna snap." Tenten sighed as she rubbed her temples.

In a flash Kiba had lunged, aiming straight for Sakura.

"Noooo! No murder at my party!" Ino shrieked as she tried to pull him back. "Don't just sit there you guys, HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"Bubun baika no jutsu!" Chouji's arms started enlarging crushing some of the wall.

"NOOO! STOOOOP! MY APARTMENT! SHITAMARUUUUUU!"

"Don't look at me, no shadows no jutsu." He answered yawning.

"Neji, do something!" Tenten shrieked.

"What the hell can I do?" he shot back.

"AAAH! SAVE ME SASUKE-KUN!", Sakura screamed as she dove behind her boyfriend, who…remained impassive as always.

Hinata remained frozen on her seat, trying to think clearly so she could figure out a way to help, over the noise her friends were making.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto suddenly shouted, "WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" he shouted, panting slightly.

"Oi, dobe what's your –"

"That goes for you too teme!" he snapped as he stood up and crossed the room towards Hinata, "I promised myself I'd do something tonight and damn it I'm going to do it."

Everyone watched silently as he came to a stop in front of Hinata. "Hinata…" he said, holding out a hand for her. She took it gingerly and he helped her stand. "W-what is it, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked nervously, cheeks burning as she felt everyone's eyes on them.

"Hinata, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

All jaws in the room, Hinata's included, dropped.

"Y-yes" she squeaked, and then she grinned and launched herself into his arms, "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

A chorus of aww's sounded in the room, before Neji shot up from his seat. "What do you think you're doing Uzumaki?" he spat before Tenten pulled him back down.

"Oh relax Neji, that was romantic, you could learn a thing or two from him, you have never done anything that sweet for me", she said as she turned away from him, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Tenteeeen" he whined uncharacteristically, making everyone laugh.

"Let's get out of here, Hinata" Naruto said to his girlfriend, man he loved the sound of that. She blushed and nodded. He picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window, taking to the roofs.

More aww's sounded from the room while Kiba groaned. Then everyone laughed as Tenten tried her best to pull back a rabid Neji.

"Let me go Tenten! I'm going to kill him!"

"Aww, shut up Neji!"

"Dude, knock it off, no one can take you seriously with a ballerina bun on your head." Kiba said as he yawned.

"How do you even know that that's what it's called, Kiba?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

Shikamaru drowned out his friends' noise as he walked over to the patio and stood behind Ino as she stood watching Naruto and Hinata shoot off towards the Hokage Mountain.

"Well, at least one good thing came from this disaster." She sighed as she leant back into him.

They stood that way for a few seconds before they turned back. And then stared. Then sweat dropped as they surveyed the damage from the moon light streaming in.

Their friends were still squabbling in what used to be Ino's apartment but what now looked like a warzone that had been torn through by a tornado and then hit by a tsunami.

* * *

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted as he barged into the Hokage office.

"What do you want?!" she spat not looking up from the paper she was looking at.

"I think Minato and Kushina are haunting me!" he wailed.

"Are you sure you just didn't have too much candy?" she said, sounding bored.

"No I swear! I saw them kissing on the Yondaime head on the Hokage mountain, and for some reason, Kushina was covered in the Kyuubi's chakra cloak. And then, and then when they saw me watching them….they waved at meeee! What am I going to doooo?!" he wailed.

"You didn't see Minato and Kushina you idiot, you saw Naruto and Hinata, they've been up there for some time now, I noticed them earlier when they showed up."

"Eh? B-but she had r-red hair just like Kushina's! And he was wearing the Yondaime robes and he had the same blond hair and and and.."

"Idiot! You're the one always going on about how Naruto looks like his father, and they were just wearing costumes, its Halloween isn't it? Naruto is just dressed as his dad and Hinata is wearing a fox costume, not a Kyuubi chakra cloak, idiot!""

"hhuhhh…oh yeah, that would explain all the pumpkin, candy and partying going on in the village right now!"

Tsunade sweat dropped. 'This guy is a part of the legendary Sannin…?'

**The End!**


End file.
